Remembering so long ago
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: Serena is remembering her pastlife memories slowly.She remembers a certain boy with Violet eyes....It starts off with a talent show and an extrememly jealous Rei...The first two chapters are sorta lame.Please read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Um.....um.....well.....um........I.....um....hope....um....this....um....sto ry.... isn't..um....stupid....um.......Review please.....please?  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own the characters but the plot is mine so don't sue!  
  
Oh and by the way,I've changed alot of things in this story about Darien and Serena falling inlove,well thats not gonna happen,oh and during the times of the past when Queen Selenity ruled,before the Beryl attacked,well in my story the earth isn't a barbaric place then and Serena and Darien didn't meet at her birthday party.They met when they were very young and she grows to hate his guts.  
  
Chapter1~remembering so long ago  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Memory flashback:  
  
"Catch me if you can Kai!!"Cried a four year old Usagi with silver odanagoes and silver eyes.  
  
"I'll catch you!And when I do,I'll tickle you until you say that you think Endymion is gay!"cried Kai,a boy with violet eyes and long rich brown hair pulled back in a braid.  
  
"He's not gay!He's just sorta girly.....Ahhhh!"  
  
"Ha!Caught you!"he cried.He pulled her around and held her in a tight hug so she wouldn't be able to runaway again.  
  
"Ahhh noooo!Don't tickle me!"  
  
"I won't if you say that Endymion is gay...Say it!Say Endy is Gay!HAHA!"  
  
"No!I can't!Mama said that I'll marry him when I'm older.So I have to respect him!"she looked up at him.  
  
Kai smirked at her."Your not gonna marry him."he stated all knowingly.  
  
"and why not?"she asked confused at his remark.  
  
"Because your gonna marry me!"He smiled brightly.  
  
"Ha!No I'm not!"She cried and wiggled out of his grasp.  
  
"yes you are!My sister setsuna said so!She can see the future you know!She said I have to protect you!So get back here and be my wife!"  
  
"Only if you catch me!"she ran away giggling.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback goes away or does that crazy misty thingy...then fades out...  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"Serena?..Serena?Anyone in there?Hello?"Rei waved her hands violently in front of my face when I came out of my thoughts.I fell backwards dodging her hands.  
  
"What!"I exclaimed.  
  
"you weren't paying attention that's what."she stated.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes.I was at Rei's temple.She had asked me to come over and said we had to talk.I thought it was important but it turned out she only wanted to discuss about the new guys in our school. I hadn't met them yet so I didn't know who they were or how they looked.But based on what Rei was telling I assume they look something like those male models on the magazines.I could care less though.Lately I've been having visions,more or likely memories.I had asked Setsuna about it.She had only smiled and said that since I have come to full power that all my memories were coming back.It was all extremely confusing.All my memories consist of a violet eyed boy.It was always of us as children,no older than that.Setsuna refused to tell me who the boy was when I asked.She claimed that she didn't know who the boy was or what I was talking about.Maybe it was just my imagination playing with my head again.  
  
"So what do you think of the plan?"Rei asked.  
  
"Huh?What plan?"  
  
"You weren't listening again!Serena!I told you three times already!I think we should start a talent show in school.Then we could invite those new guys.That way we all can get introduced.Of course I'm going to sing.I really want Duo to notice me.What do you think?"  
  
"It's great."I said not really caring.  
  
"Good.Of course your going to preform something too."Rei stated.  
  
"Wha???You never-"  
  
"OH come on Serena!The talent show will be in about a week I really don't think we have time to get people to sign up.We need people to perform.Mrs.Vale won't let us have it early if we don't have at least ten people performing."  
  
"Oh fine..."I said in defeat.No use going against Rei."But what am I going to do?"I asked.  
  
"Well you can dance...Or sing!"Rei smiled.Of course she'd want me to make a fool out of myself.She thought I couldn't sing.She's heard me sing with Mina before but we were only joking around and I was only trying to be loud and annoying.  
  
"Alright!"I said.I was really determined to prove to Rei that I can actually sing.She was really getting on my nerves.She thought that I couldn't do anything right.Maybe this time I'll prove her wrong!I'll perform an old ancient song I learned from the times long ago on the moon.Amy would help and so would Michelle.Amy knows how to play the piano and Michlle can play the harp.I planned it out in my head.I didn't want to tell Rei yet,I wanted to suprise her.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Well?....Hows the story so far???R&R!I know it's short.... 


	2. the day before

Um....thanks for the reviews!!Hope you guys like this story....  
  
Chapter2:The day before the show  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
We were walking through the hallways of the school when a dark raven haired girl ran up to us.She smiled at me and winked.I arched an eyebrow at her but she didn't noticed.  
  
"Hey,your the new guys right?"she asked us.  
  
"Yeah."Quatre answered  
  
"Oh hi,well,I'm Rei.Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh well I'm Quatre."he paused and waited for me to introduce myself.  
  
"I'm Duo."I said my voice was dull.I wasn't too enthusiastic when it came to women.Time change people change.Especially after getting shot by the women I loved,or thought I loved.Now that the war has ended nothing has been the same for me.Being betrayed twice didn't exactly help either.  
  
"...weak onnah...."  
  
"That there is Wufei"Quatre said."The quiet one over there is Trowa and the one starring at the sky is Heero."  
  
She smiled at us brightly and said"Well..sorry for stopping you like this I just wanted to ask you if you can come to the talent show.It's tomorrow night.Here's a flier.Please come,we'd really appreciate it."  
  
Quatre took the flier from her and Wufei leaned in to read it.  
  
"Sounds like great fun!We'll be there!"Quatre answered for us.  
  
"Great!Well see ya!Bye Duo!"With that she left.  
  
"We'll be there?"I asked Quatre.  
  
"OH come on guys!It'll be fun.Maybe for once we can relax and just be normal for crying out loud!"Quatre said exasperatedly.  
  
"Normal?"I questioned."I am normal!"Wufei jumped back as I yelled.  
  
"Sure....It's just we haven't really done anything fun.Lets just give this a shot.Everyone agree?"Quatre asked.  
  
"Fine...But I'll just be sitting there throwing food at the performers."I answered him.Then he turned to look at Wufei.  
  
"Don't care."Wufei Said.  
  
Trowa just shrugged and heero continued looking at the sky.  
  
"Alright.I'll take it as yes.So were all going."Quatre smiled brightly,clearly proud at himself.  
  
I sighed.This is going to be a long week.....  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"Serena,That was so...."  
  
"Wow"Michelle exclaimed,cutting in on what Amy was about to say.  
  
I blushed deeply."That was nothing."  
  
"Nothing?You know all this time I never knew you could sing like that.WOW...."Ami said aprrovingly.She was near to tears and it was starting to scare me.  
  
"Can we go pick my dress now.?"  
  
"sure."Ami said.  
  
Ami and Michelle followed me into my room.I started looking in my closet for a dress.I pulled out a blue and a white one.  
  
"Which one?"I asked them.They both made faces at the dresses."Oh come on these are my best ones."I whined.  
  
"Serena...I think I might have a dress for you.Of course it's a little big but I can fix it.It's a beautiful silver color,I know it's perfect for you.Amy and I can wear our white dresses."Said Michelle thoughtfully.  
  
"But you can't fix it by tomorrow...there's not enough time."  
  
"Don't worry...Just trust me,I'll have it there before you perform alright?Just get me some measuring tape so I can measure your arm length and waist."  
  
"Alright,"I exclaimed determined.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
so....what does everyone thinks? 


	3. Leaving You

um....I hope you guys um...like this chapter?Oh and sorry for taking half of an eternity to write it....hehe......  
  
Chapter three:Leaving you  
  
:::::::::Third person narration:::::::::  
  
"Serena?"Rei's voice thundered through the lady's changing room."What are you waiting for get dressed!"She yelled.  
  
"Michelle's not here with my dress yet!Neither is Amy."Serena yelled back helplessly.  
  
"Ugh!"Rei exclaimed,she was clearly exhausted from figuring out the lights for her performance.The tech crew was a little agitated at her for yelling at them and demanding perfection for the lights and music during her part in the talent show.  
  
"Just grab something from the costume room in the far back of the auditorium!"She yelled out then left quickly to put on her make up.  
  
Serena didn't have time to put on her own make up due to the fact that she was looking for her shoe and trying to figure out what to do with her hair.The make up didn't really matter,she didn't need any.Her skin was fair and white as snow and her eyes were like deep blue glimmering orbs.If she was to stand on the stage,far as she might be the audience would still be awed at her beauty.She did not need any eye liner or lip liner to make her face stand out for there was already a sort of glow that had always illuminated around her presence,thanks to the silver crystal she bears within herself.  
  
Serena finally gave up on doing something different to her hair.She resulted to the same hair style she had worn ever since forever.Two golden buns on her head with strands of glorious golden curls coming out of them.  
  
By the time Michelle and Amy showed up it was almost time for her to perform.Rei was already waiting for her turn.Serena was suppose to be after Rei.  
  
"Sorry we're late."Michelle exclaimed.Last minute touches on your dress.She smiled and unfolded the cloth of silver she was holding.Serena stood in awe starring at it.The silk was an odd unnatural silver color.Unlike any silver serena has seen.It didn't look dull like the crayon color silver or the too high and superior like silver that rich women wore,which was usually glued on with specks of sparkling diamonds.It looked like the color of white silver from a necklace that had been molded into a form of silk that held the ideal of pureness.  
  
"Serena!Hurry up and get dressed."Ami exclaimed in excitement.Ami and Michelle had already changed before they came.They wore their matching white dresses that stopped slightly below their knees.They were bare footed so that it gave off a presence of a goddess scene.They also had white flowers pinned in their hair.Amy was holding some silver flowers in her hands,indicating that Serena would also get to wear some.Since Serena couldn't find her white shoes, she decided to go bare footed like Amy and Michelle.  
  
Amy quickly shoved Serena into the dressing room with the dress.A moment later,as Michelle and Amy stood in glowering anticipation, Serena stepped out of the dressing room.The dress flowed down to the ground in waves, like the water of a glimmering stream.It clunged to Serena's little frail body,showing her curves and the smallness of her bone structure.It was a sleeveless dress so it showed her arms and her collar bone.Her snow white skin rested well with the silk dress.  
  
She looked up towards Michelle and Amy shyly with her deep blue eyes.Afraid of their opinion.  
  
"It's beautiful on you Serena."Michelle commented,a motherly look in her eyes as she smiled at the angel in front of her.Ami looked upon her future queen with adoration as she placed little silver flowers in the curly strands of Serena's hair.  
  
Serena blushed at their flattery,yet there was still that nervousness clinging onto her.'suppose they were just being kind.I know I probably look terrible.'she thought to herself.Yet the thought of Rei scolding her about not being able to do anything caused her determination to return.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
::::::::::Duo's point of view::::::::::  
  
We were practically dragged into the auditorium by Quatre,who was bubbly with excitement.I guess I couldn't blame him for wanting to have fun.The guys haven't had any fun for ages.A little man to man get together with this school thing wasn't half that bad.  
  
We found seats near the front due to the fact that we were early,thanks to a happy Quatre who thought we were going to be late,so he brought us here extra early,just in case.  
  
After about an hour later, the raven haired girl who asked us to come went up to perform.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!Please welcome Ms.Rei!She's going to be singing a song she wrote called "I want your love".Please enjoy"The announcer finished the introduction and the music started up.  
  
I admit the song was nice and so was her voice but there is a little thing called pitch that she has yet to learn about.She started a little dance along with the song.I had to hold back the temptation to break down and laugh histerically when she pointed a finger at me as she sang "I need you! to feel me."It was an amusing site,watching her dance like an idiot.'Women'I thought and shook my head slowly.  
  
After the song ended she blew a kiss at me which caused me to raise my eyebrows.  
  
"Next up will be Ms.Serena!Performing Souki harukani(Remembering Long ago).Also with the help of Ms. Michelle who is playing the harp and Ms. Amy who is playing the piano."  
  
The curtain parted slowly just as I glanced up.My Violet eyes locked with her deep blue ones.A rush of familiar feelings rose in me.I remembered those eyes.She started to sing,never breaking away from my gaze.Her beautiful voice flowed in a peaceful wave of melody throughout the auditorium.Her voice sounded like tinkling of little bells yet it held a rich tone to it that made it ever more so mesmerizing.Suddenly,like a movie,a certain memory flashed through my eyes.One I don't quite remember having.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
:::::::Usagi's point of view::::::::  
  
I saw him,Kai.I couldn't take my eyes off him.  
  
"Serena"Whispered Amy."Sing!"  
  
I Parted my mouth to sing,still watching him.Another memory of Kai suddenly surged through my mind. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
::::::::Flash back scene thing that they are both sharing:::::::::Third person Narration::::::::  
  
Kai had been fourteen when he was told he had to leave for training to become one of the silver knights.Usagi had been only a year younger.She had been enraged when she was told he was to leave her.  
  
"No!"She cried."Your not leaving me!"Tears poured down her cheeks at she looked at him.He smiled at her.  
  
"Don't be silly!I'll be back!I'm not going away forever."He said,smiling down at her.He knew in his heart that he couldn't bear leaving her, but he had to if he was to be a knight.He would train to become a strong fighter and he'd come back to protect her.  
  
"You won't come back for at least three years!I can't stand not seeing you for that long!"She cried into his arms.He cuddled his angel tightly.Although fourteen was such a young age to be in love,he couldn't help but know that he loved her.He had loved her since their young childhood days and possibly before that.  
  
"You two are soul mates,born to love each other."His sister Setsuna had told him."You must protect her."It seems as though every time he spoke with his sister,she always told him to protect Usagi.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me!I'll have to marry Endymion!"Usagi cried out desperately.  
  
"Don't worry about that Usagi.I told you already.Your not marrying anyone but me."He smiled at her.Though the thought did cause him to worry.  
  
"I love you Kai."Usagi whispered  
  
"I love you more."Kai whispered back with a smile as he hugged her tighter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
:::::::::::Third person narration again:::::::::::::  
  
"Usagi....."Duo whispered as the memory ended.She was still up there singing her heart away.Her eyes still locked onto him.A sense of longing and love suddenly appeared within him.Her eyes shown that she felt the same.They watched each other,not knowing that a certain raven haired girl was watching.Jealousy surged through Rei as she saw how Serena sang and the way Duo was watching Serena.She was in a total rage.Her plan of embarrassing Serena by forcing her to sing in front of the new guys had failed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Um.........did the story suck?Or was it good?.......I hope it was good.....Please review....I need opinion on the story in order to continue,you know the whole motivation deal?.....Yeah......... 


End file.
